


No Annabeth

by Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison/pseuds/Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison
Summary: Trying to make myself cry apparently. I succeeded.Percy is in a coma and everything was a dream.





	No Annabeth

It had been a few days since the war with Gaea. Percy was training with Nico and Jason when something hit him in the back of the head. His only thought was “Huh?” before the world went black.   
When Percy woke up, he couldn’t figure out where he was, everything was fuzzy. He found himself in a hospital room, his mom and Paul looking over at him worriedly. He sat up, confused about what happened.   
“Mom? Paul? What happened? How did I get here?” he asked.   
Instantly his mom was beside him, hugging the life out of him.   
“You’re okay. Oh thank god you’re okay.” she mumbled, crying.   
“What’s going on?” Percy asked, more urgently.   
“Sweetie, you’ve been in a coma for three years. There was a terrible storm when we went to the beach, and the roof broke, landing on top of you.” Sally said, through tears.  
Percy looked around the room.   
“Where’s Annabeth?” he asked, wondering why she wasn’t there with his mom and Paul.  
“Who?” his mom asked, confused.   
Percy got out of the bed and stood up, then realized that the world looked taller for some reason.   
“Mom? How old am I?” he asked, confused.   
“You’re almost 15 sweetie.” she answered, and he panicked.   
‘Almost 15? That means, I’ve been in a coma since I was 12.’ he thought.   
And then it hit him. All of those adventures he had. All of the people he met, the friends he made, weren’t real. It was all a dream. There was no Camp Jupiter. No Camp Half-Blood. No Chiron, Nico, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, or Hazel. And worst of all. There was no Annabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY  
> I'M LITERALLY SOBBING RN   
> (T-T)  
> PLZ FORGIVE ME


End file.
